fairy_tail_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Heartphilia
Lucy is a 17-18 year old Stellar Mage of Fairy Tail guild! Appearance. Lucy has blonde hair which is normally tied in pig tails of various colors. Her guild stamp is on the back of her right hand. She wears various outfits but her usual colors are blue and white. Personality She is genuine, caring, and kind. She loves literature which sparked her friendship with fellow guild mate Levy. Her love for celestial spirits goes unbound and they are her family (even Aquarious.) When she sees a spirit being mistreated it sickens her. Lucy will go to any length to provide happiness for her spirits. Lucy's willing to run into any form of danger for her friends and never wants to leave them. This was shown in her fight with Kain, claiming she'd rather stay and fight with everyone. Magic and Abilities. Lucy is a celestial spirit mage. Before her limit was 2-3 seperate summons but after unlocking her 2nd origin she can now summon up to 2-4 spirits all at once. With her she holds 10 of the 12 gates of the Zodiac. Lucy also uses the spell "Urano Metria" but with the assistance of the spirit of the twins, Gemini. Lucy knows the art of "Forced Gate Closure." which is very deadly. She has also shown enough creativity to start using combinations with her spirits very much like a Unision Raid. Lucy has 10 of the 12 zodiac spirits and a fearsome collection of silver spirits. She has: Aquarious- 'The Water Bearer. She is her strongest spirit(according to Lucy.) She uses water magic. Before Lucy she had a contract with her mother, Layla. Aquarious commonly attacks both Lucy and her opponents. She is the only spirit who can use "Unity" with Lucy. Unity is a fusion of spirit and mage which lasts 20 minutes. Aquarius_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Water Bearer: aquarius.png|Aquarious!! Scorpio_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Scorpion: Scorpio_(no_bg).png|Scorpio!! Aries_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Ram: Aries_anime.jpg|Aries!! Gemini_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Twins: Gemi_&_Mini_proposal.PNG|Gemini!!(Gemi in orange, Mini in black.) Capricorn_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Goat: Capricorn_Tuxedo.PNG|Capricorn!! Sagittarius_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Archer: Sagittarius.jpg|Saggitarius!! Cancer_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Crab: cancer.jpg|Cancer!! Taurus_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Bull: Taurus_Anime.png|Tauras!! Virgo_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Maiden: Virgo.(Fairy.Tail).full.1166644.jpg|Virgo!! Leo_key.png|Open, Gate to the Lion: Loke_the_Lion.jpg|Loki/Leo!! '''Scorpio-' The Scorpion. He uses sand magic. Scorpio is Aquarious' boyfriend. Unlike Aquarious, he is very loyal and obedient to Lucy. 'Aries- '''The Ram. She uses wool magic. '''Gemini- '''The Twins. They can transform into anyone that they have touched. '''Capricorn-'''The Goat. Before Lucy he was controlled by a dark mage (Zoldeo) and before that he had a contract with Lucys mother Layla. '''Cancer-' The Crab. Before Lucy, he had a contract with her mother Layla. 'Saggitarius- '''The Archer. He can fire magic arrows. '''Tauras-' The Bull. He uses earth magic and axe techniques. 'Virgo-' The Maiden. She uses a mix of Earth and Chain magic. She has a weird habit of asking for punishment when she does something good. '''Leo(Loki)- '''The Lion and leader of the Zodiac. Once a Fairy Tail guild member, always a guild member. Lucy saved him from dying by convincing the Celestial King to allow him back into the spirit world. He uses Regulus, a unique magic and also possesses ring magic granting him Wind, Fire, and Ice spells. FAIRY TAIL - 03 - Large 06.jpg|Plue!! 402751-plue_s_key_from_ep_14_super.png|Open, Gate to the Canis Minor: Horologium_Key.png|Open, Gate to the clock: Horologium.png|Horogolium girafarig.jpg|Camelo Megaman_Star_Force_Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus unicorn03.jpg|Monecru eagle_sitting_on_anime_girl_hand-1680x1050.jpg|Riza Lyra_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Lyre: Lyra.png|Lyra Crux_Key.png|Open, Gate to the Southern Cross: Fairy-Tail-31-20.jpg|Crux Pyxis_using_its_compass.png|Pyxis: The Compass! ''(Silver Spirits)'' ''Plue-''' Canis Minor and Lucys pet. He has a small troop of other Canis Minors.'' '''Dia-' The Diadem, she uses a mix of Sound and bullet magic.'' 'Pegasus-' The Winged Horse. He can fly at incredible speeds and use Wind, Fire, and Skybreak magic. 'Camelo-' The Girrafe, Camelo uses support magic. 'Riza-' The Eagle, Riza can carry up to 5-20 people and can change size. 'Crux-' The Southern Cross. He has a vast knowledge of all Magics. 'Horogolium-' The clock, he has a special feature called "Emergency Response Mode." 'Lyra-' The Lyre, Lyra can sing a song that is born from peoples emotions.? 'Pyxis- '''The Compass. He can navigate easily and draw maps. '''Ara-' The Altar, she uses Omnix Vision Magic.